Independent Omega
by tatakailittleackerman
Summary: Omega!Levi and Alpha!Erwin. Levi and Erwin both want each other, but there are a few things in their way...mainly Levi's decision to never take an alpha. Omegaverse, set right after the trial
1. Chapter 1

So my first set of stories is almost done, and I'm having trouble deciding on what to work on next. I have four main ideas in my head, so I decided to write out the first chapter of each and decide then. This is idea number 1.

* * *

Levi POV

If there's one thing I didn't need, it was a mate. I was an independent omega. I relied on no one except myself, and that was the way I liked it. I learned to make my own path in the underground and now, in the survey corps, nothing changed. I handled my own business and protected my own skin. I was humanity's strongest and I did not need an alpha.

I didn't even want an alpha, they were always so animalistic and dirty. Only a few of them ever caught my eye. Even then, it was a lust not a love. I had no desire to be in a relationship. I only had desires to be fucked sometimes. I mean, Hanje had me on heat suppressants, but I still had urges sometimes. Those urges were handled by myself in my room. I never let my lust show outside of that. When omegas get horny, they get weak, and I was strong. I was the strongest and I would never allow anyone to see me as weak.

_Especially him…_I thought, looking over to Erwin Smith, his head bent in work.

I had been following him for a long time now. My underground days were far behind me. My present was with him, and with the survey corps. I lusted after him, but I would never get with him. He was a very, very dominant alpha, with a thick scent that choked my up if I lingered too long too close to him. There had been several close calls when I had spent too long in his pheromones and started to release my own omega ones. I had always quickly left once I felt that shift. I would not be weak in front of Erwin.

He must have sensed me thinking about him, because he lifted his head and looked over to me. We were in his office. He was at his desk, and I was sitting on the couch facing him in his sitting area just before the desk.

"Enjoying your tea, Levi?" he smiled at me. Fucker.

"Yes, Erwin." I sipped on the tea once more than set it down on the coffee table before me.

"I'll be just one more moment, then we talk."

"Sure, Erwin." I didn't care how long he took. I liked to look at him. Besides, we were just going to discuss that dirty brat, anyway.

True to his word, he only took a little bit longer. He put his work in his desk drawer and locked it, as always. He stood and stretched. His alpha stature didn't make for pleasant sitting during the long hours he spent at a desk. I looked over his body unapologetically as he stretched. He was so very big compared to me. He sat on the couch across from me.

"How are you, Levi?" He smiled, pouring himself some tea.

"Good," I said simply, crossing my legs. He glanced toward them as they moved, and noticed he looked them up and down. Did he like my legs? Too bad. They would never be around him. I was no one's omega.

"And Eren?" He asked, flicking his eyes back to mine.

"As good as could be expected." The brat was still in his cage under the court room. I had beaten the shit out of him yesterday. He wasn't doing too well, but he was alive. That's what mattered.

"I'm very sorry, Levi. For making you beat Eren in the court room like that." He sounded genuinely apologetic.

"I understand why it was necessary, Erwin. As does he."

"What do you make of him, Levi?" He asked, his blue eyes flicking with emotion.

"I think he's a brat."

"Levi." He said simply.

"I think its bad he's an alpha and a titan. If he was a beta, he would so much easier to contain."

"Or an omega," Erwin hummed.

"No." I said.

"No?" He questioned.

"Erwin, you of all people should know that omegas are not always so weak and manageable as we are made out to be." I gave him a pointed look. "Do you think Eren would have restraint not to fuck every alpha from here to Sina during his heat? Do you think he would remember to take his suppressants? He would be pregnant with a titan baby in no time, Erwin. That's the last thing we need."

"You're right, Levi. I'm sorry I didn't think of that." He leaned a little bit closer. "Though, Hanje would love to see some titan babies." He laughed. I always melted a little when he laughed. It sounded like winter bells. Though I hated winter, too easy for soldiers to die in a blizzard outside of the walls…

He must have seen my change in mood because he stopped laughing.

"What is it, Levi?"

"Nothing." I scowled.

He set his tea down and stood up. He walked around the table and sat next to me. I was now on high alert. Just what did he think, getting so close to me? Did he want to bathe me in his pheromones?

"Levi," he rumbled, "you know you can open up to me. You know you don't have to keep everything inside."

"So you say." I sat down my own tea. I stared forward, trying not to think about how my omega pheromones must be tickling his nose.

He leaned closer toward me. "Levi."

I turned toward him, and we suddenly very, very close. I knew my pheromones were affecting him because his eyes darkened and his own alpha scent got heavier. It was making my head swimmy.

His hand closest to me twitched, and I knew he wanted to touch me. I wondered if he would.

"Erwin." I said simply. I would let him make up his own mind as to whether or not to make a move on the unmated omega so close to him now. I wouldn't give him any indication that I felt one way or the other.

"Levi, after all we've been through…. I thought we were close enough now that you could let me in." He said. Wow. I looked down at the tea. I wondered if he meant it to have two meanings or not.

"I don't want to burden you with my feelings, Commander. That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter in a war, Commander." I kept my voice level and suppressed my pheromones by distracting myself as best as I could. I wanted to see what he would do with no signals from me.

"It matters to me, Levi, as a human being," his voice was lower and he was leaning forward. His hand crept closer to my thigh and I gave no reaction still. Not emoting was one of my talents, after all…

I hummed. I gave no answer to that. I finally turned to look at him. I felt the warmth of his hand closer and closer until it was on my thigh.

"You matter to me, Levi." He leaned forward, and it was obvious what he wanted. My mind whirred trying to decide if I should permit it. I leaned back a little, thinking. He stopped and froze where he was. His dark blue eyes where gazing intensely at me. I decided that I would allow him a kiss. Just a kiss. It wasn't like we were going to bang on his desk, after all.

I softly brought my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. His face was rough with fine blond stubble. I liked it. I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently to his. They were soft and warm. I pulled back after a second and saw him shift his body so he closer to me. He put one arm around me and the other one stroked my thigh. I unfolded my legs and he took it as an invitation. His large alpha hands pulled my thigh closer toward him, parting my legs. I held eye contact, but narrowed my eyes. What did he think he was doing?

He leaned in for another kiss, and I pulled back again. I had to think. I told myself just once, but I wanted more. He patiently stroked my thigh and held me close while I tried to decide what I was going to do. I wanted another kiss, and, fuck it, I do what I want.

I stroked his hair, then kissed him again. I parted my lips and licked at his gently. He opened his lips and his tongue came out to play while he slid his hands further up my thigh. I wrapped my arms around him, and he took it as another invitation. He growled, low in his throat, and I felt my hole dampen. God, it has been so long since I was properly fucked. He pushed my legs apart roughly and pushed me back on the couch.

"Erwin!" I cried out as he settled his large frame above me. He growled again, and lowered his mouth to my neck. He slid his nose up and down the length of my neck, inhaling the pheromones that were pouring out of me. His own pheromones reacted too mine, pumping out of him. My hole got wetter and wetter. I whimpered.

He pushed his hand underneath my head and massaged my scent gland. My back arched up and I let out the longest, loudest moan that I had ever let out. I was soaking wet and my body tingled all over. He latched onto my neck and started sucking, leaving hickeys and as a mark of ownership, as alphas do.

His large hands palmed at my erection. Warm shocks of pleasure lit me up inside. I felt the omega weakness start to take over and I panicked.

"No! NO!" I screamed. He froze.

"Omega?" His voice was low.

"No!" I shoved at his chest with what was left of my strength. It took him a moment, but he seemed to finally understand. He got off of me. He sat at the other end of the couch while I laid there shaking. I was humiliated. How could let my hormones control me? I almost lost it.

"Le-" he started.

"Go away!" I cried. I couldn't be around him. I couldn't move either. I hoped I hadn't left a stain on Erwin's couch from my wetness.

He stared at me. He looked me up and down hungrily. I hoped he didn't try to get back on me.

"Le-" He started, once again. I cut him off with a snarl. His eyes widened. It wasn't very often an omega snarled at an alpha. He saw I was ready to fight despite my weakness. He cast his eyes down and got off of the couch. When we rose to his full height, I snarled again. I couldn't help it in this situation. He backed out of the room slowly.

I stayed there, trying to calm myself. When I stood up, I checked the couch. I hadn't leaked on it. I reached a hand back to my pants. The white jeans we wore were soaked, but the leather skirt had saved me. I scowled the whole way to my private room. I was so grateful I have a bathroom in there. I needed to wash the stench of my shame off of me.

* * *

I have no clue what im doing :DDD


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so tired i can't feel my face so this is shit up have it anyway :D I'll add a long chapter after this

* * *

Levi POV

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Erwin was avoiding me. He had been ever since our little 'incident'. It was really starting to get on my nerves. I didn't want him treating me like the other alphas did: either ignoring my presence or wanting to knot me and nothing in between. It was when I saw him duck into another room when he spotted me coming up the hall he was in that I lost it.

I threw the door open on the room he had scrambled into. It was a storage closet. He was pretending to look over the supplies, but I knew better. Someone else wouldn't have caught the way his back tensed and his hands gripped the reports he was holding a little tighter, but I did. I saw all the things he hid form others because he had such history together.

"Erwin." I said, my voice low.

"Levi." He greeted, his voice the same as when he fake-talked to the higher ups. How dare he avoid me then talk to me like I was a stranger.

"Erwin, cut the shit." I said, walking in and closing the door behind me. We were in very close quarters, but I didn't care. Fucking him was the last thing on my mind right now. I had to make my thoughts known.

"Levi…" He turned around, laying his reports down on a supply shelf. "I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to act like a commander and not run with your tail between your legs every time you see me." I growled.

"You want me to act like the alpha I am? We saw how well that worked last time, Levi." He stepped forward, and the space between us closed by a foot.

"You're angry because I didn't fuck you?" I formed my hands into fists. Typical alpha.

"No. I'm not angry at all. I'm just saying that maybe we ought to keep away from each other." He looked me up and down and his pheromones came out to play.

"Typical alpha. You're unable to control yourself around a toy you want to fuck-"

"Levi!"

"-so you have to stay away altogether. You have no self-control. Even now, I can smell the alpha pouring from you. You want me to submit? Be your little bitch like I was born to be?" I stepped forward, feeling my anger rise. Erwin was now the target of all my anger towards the alpha race.

"Levi, I don't think of you like that." He said calmly, backing up.

"Your dick does!" I closed the distance between us, his back was up against the shelves, and his eyes were dark. I put my fist on his chest as a warning.

"I am no one's omega, Erwin!" I said harshly.

"Levi, stop." He said lowly. I could smell the pheromones pouring out of him and knew he was fighting the urge to make me submit. What was happening here, in this little storage room, was against nature. I, the omega bitch, had him, the dominate alpha, against the shelves. My fist was on his chest and I felt the adrenaline rush through me. I felt a wicked sense of satisfaction that he wasn't fighting back. I knew it must be killing him. If I was an alpha, we would be brawling right now, but I wasn't, and this was a mind game more than anything.

"Even if I wanted an alpha, I wouldn't want you." I saw his eyes widen and I took pleasure in his emotional pain. I had been hurt so many time by alphas, now it was my turn. I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his chest.

"Levi! That's enough!"

I just snarled at him, and that's when all hell broke loose. He grabbed my hands, shoving me up against the wall. I lashed out with my feet and landed a few solid blows that made him fumble in his footing but it wasn't enough. He pushed his face in the crook of my neck and I tried to turn and slam my chin into him.

"Mother fu-" I started to scream but was cut off by the most delicious feeling. His tongue was at my scent gland, lapping gently. I moaned and my body went weak. My feet stopped lashing out as my legs started to tremble. His hot lips latched onto my gland and sucked.

"Erwin!" I moaned, I felt sparks shoot though my body as my hole started to dampen and my dick began to stir. We were quickly headed back to where we were last night. I had to shut this down. I shook my head and he growled into my gland. The vibrations caused me to scream. The pleasure was amazing but I was determined to never give in. I have control.

"I do not consent to this, Erwin." I said in the strongest voice I could muster. I spoke to his human side, not the alpha animal that was currently sucking on my body. It took him a moment, but he finally figured out what I was saying. He pulled back.

"I-I did it again, didn't I?" He asked. I didn't know how to respond.

"Let me go." I said. He moved off of me and shuffled back against the shelves.

"You're so delicious, Levi." He said. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're going to have to learn to deal with not being able to have me and not being able to let me go. I'm no one's bitch, and I know the survey corps needs me." I looked at his big blue eyes and wondered how they looked when he came. Did they roll back into his head? Did they go wide? Did they flutter closed?

"I wouldn't treat you like a bitch, Levi." He said. I turned my back to him, I didn't want to see the pleading look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter how you would treat me because it's not going to happen, Erwin. Make peace with that." I opened the door and rejoiced at the rush of fresh air into the hormone heavy room.

"I've already made peace with it myself." I said as I walked out. "Don't forget your reports." I closed the door.

Erwin POV

I looked at the door and my emotions were out of control. I wanted to run after Levi so bad, but I figured that would be a bad decision. He had made it clear how he felt about me pursuing him like an alpha pursues an omega.

I had wanted Levi for as long as I could remember now. We had been through so much together since the very first time we met underground. I remember looking at his eyes and thinking that he was a true warrior. He was strong, smart, quick, and, most of all, unbreakable. I didn't realize how independent he was until it had been almost a year since we had met and I had had yet to see him with an alpha.

I still remember the sneer on his face when I asked him about it.

"_Alpha? Why the fuck would I want one of those?" He looked at me like I had grown a second head. _

"_To help with your heats, of course, and to protect you and to love you and-" _

"_Alright, let me stop you right there." He gave me a sharp look. _

"_I need no one to protect me. I can protect myself. I also take heat suppressants, so my heats are only a fraction of the strength they are naturally. Sometimes, I just skip it altogether." His upper lip was raised in a snarl. _

"_And I don't need love!" He snapped. "Of all the ridiculous notions…." He shook his head. _

"_Everyone needs love, Levi. It's a basic human thing, after safety and-" _

"_Don't you break out the psychology on me. I don't subscribe to such nonsense as the hierarchy of needs or anything like it. Even when my safety was challenged every second underground, I still felt things in all the other categories, so I know it's bullshit." _

"_You know the hierarchy?" I asked. _

"_I read, Erwin. I'm not just a killing machine." _

The conversation had gone from there to what kinds of books he read and what he enjoyed studying, but I still thought about it often.

I wished he would give me a chance. I would treat him so well. I knew all his favorite things and how he liked his tea and what he was allergic to. I knew his sleeping and eating schedule and how to make his favorite foods. I respected him and he respected me. We had mutual admiration, and, I like to think, mutual lust. I just wanted to show him I could be his alpha. I could love him and not try to change anything about him. I already did all of him, if I was being honest with myself.

It all depended on him, though. It depended on where he would accept me or not. I hoped Levi didn't have too many negative feelings towards me. When I heard him snarl, I just snapped. My alpha side took control and I wanted to dominate and to mate and to mark and to claim and to fuck and I wanted Levi. I just wanted Levi.

I grabbed my reports and headed to the office. I looked at the spot where I had almost fucked him and sighed. I wasn't proud to say that I had sniffed the couch all over trying to savor his omega mating scent. However, I had found nothing but the stench of cleaner and not the musky scent of my beautiful Levi's arousal.

"I'm an unlucky bastard." I said out loud to no one.

I just wanted Levi…


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin POV

_Keep calm…keep in control… keep calm… keep in control… _

I struggled against my alpha instinct every time I was around Levi. He was such a tempting little omega. His scent tickled my every nerve and called to my animal side. I fantasized about him more and more. I thought about fucking him, knotting him, and cuddling him. I really wasn't sure which one was more dangerous. He had made it very clear how he felt about my physical affection…but I couldn't help but think that maybe we had a physical _and _emotional future. An emotional future with lots of cuddling, I hoped.

I just wanted to love him. I wanted to love him and be loved by him. It wasn't just a physical lust, even though there was plenty of that. Oh, there was _plenty _of that. (Those few moments when I was on top of him on the couch replayed through my mind over and over and over and it was an oh so sweet torture.) I wanted to give him my heart as well as my knot.

I was struggling with my instincts more than usual because, well, it seemed as though Levi was actually flirting back at me. We were dancing around each other. I would flirt with him; he would flirt back; I would flirt harder, flaring my alpha scent at him; he would turn cold and push me away. I would move close to him, showing him reports and documents, and when he wouldn't move away, I would slip my hands onto him. I would rest my hand on his kneecap, covering the small bone with my palm, or feel of his waist or shoulder. He would push into my touches, and I would release some pheromones for him. He would snap at me then, rushing away from me. One step forward, then two steps back.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Erwin?" Hanje's voice cut through to my ears.

I looked at them, quickly remembering I was in a meeting about Eren. My closest team, along with all of Levi's squad was sitting around me, and here I was thinking about knotting Levi. My eyes met Levi's and his steely gray indifference caused a start in me.

"Please, continue, Hanje." I said, looking at Levi instead.

"Right, well, I'm looking into the possibility that Eren's power is genetic. I need information about Eren's mother and father…," They started. I tuned them out, choosing instead to focus on Levi.

This wasn't a usual meeting, during work hours. We thought that might draw too much attention to what we were doing, and so we chose to meet after work, in the dead of night. As such, we were all dressed casually. Levi wasn't in his usual white button up and cravat. Instead he was in a long sleeved black shirt, and seeing his whole neck for once was doing things to me. As much as I wanted to love him in his cravat – and _only _his cravat – seeing the spot where I knew his scent gland was made me horny and I was in no situation to take care of it.

"…Erwin?" Hanje asked. Shit, they wanted to know something.

"Once more, please, Hanje." I said, ignoring Levi's cocked brow. It was strange for me to not be paying attention and he knew it.

"I was asking for permission to do some experiments on Eren."

"What will these experiments entail?"

"Oh, just some basic things…getting his blood, asking really personal questions, examining his body, that kind of thing." They waved their hands dismissively in front of their body.

"Then, yes. But I expect a full report."

"You got it, Erwin!" They gave me a big smile. I smiled back.

"How about we wrap this shit up, Hanje. I'm tired of talking about that brat. Go shove needles in him or something." Levi hissed.

"That's a good idea. Let's put a pin in this discussion, for now at least." I said, standing up. Everyone followed my lead. I knew there was still much to discuss, but I needed to get back to my room and start the nightly ritual of jerking off to Levi.

They filed out, some stopping to speak to me, until it was just me and Levi. I looked over at him, leaning against the table and staring at me. I met his gaze confidently. We stayed in silence for some time, just staring at each other. The air started to get thick between us, and I thought about our dance. He got uncomfortable first, shifting uneasily in front of me and looking away.

I was doing it again, wasn't I? I loved flirting with him, entertaining the idea that one day we would be together, and I loved it even more on the times that he flirted back, but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Goodnight, Levi." I said to him, and his eyes shot back up to me.

"Erwin." He said simply. "You shouldn't go."

"Why is that?" I asked. "I'm making you uncomfortable, and so I should leave."

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just…unsure of what to do." He admitted.

"You wanna talk about what you're unsure of?" I asked. There was a good chance it was about me, but there also a chance it was something else entirely. I wanted to be available to him if he needed an ear to talk to.

"I'm not good at talking. I'd rather just act on my feelings and let the chips fall where they may." He said, pushing off the table.

"As a strategist, I highly advise against-" I started.

"Shut the fuck up and come over here." He said a little harshly. I could see the wheels turning in his head and I knew he didn't like to think about what he was doing.

I closed the distance between us in only a few strides thanks to my long legs. He turned so his back was facing the table and I took it as an opportunity to get very close. I placed my hands on the table behind him and leaned down to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. His hands slipped around my waist to press his nails against my back and I smiled at the contradiction of his words and his actions.

"You told me to come over here…" I whispered to him. He shuddered and his hands gripped my shirt a bit tighter. I took deep breaths of his omega scent. My own scent started to get deeper and heavier on him, which I fought against. He always seemed to run when I put my scent on him too thick, so I tried to keep it bottled up around him.

"I'm so conflicted," He whispered and pressed his head forward to rest on my chest. I picked my hands up from the table and slid them around his waist, pressing him against me. He was so small, yet so solid, in my arms.

"Then let me help you," I said to him in a gentle voice. I slid my hands up his back and put one into his hair. I tugged gently on it, tilting his head back.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked for consent.

"Yeah." He said, his cheeks darkening a bit.

I leaned down to his height, which was a bit of a challenge for my large alpha figure, and pecked him once on the lips. I didn't want to push it. I pulled back just an inch and he closed the gap to experimentally peck me on the lips this time. We did this for a few kisses before I got a little bolder. I licked at his lips a bit and he pulled back. He look conflicted for a few moments and I let him think.

I desperately wanted to know what was going on in his head, but I didn't push him. I didn't ask and held my tongue. If there was any chance of me being with him one day, I knew I would have to respect these little moments of his thinking.

"Fuck it." He whispered before kissing me. He opened his mouth for me and let me slip my tongue inside. I stroked his tongue with my own and when he stroked mine back, my control over my scent slipped. My pheromones poured out of me and he gasped into my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw his own gray eyes as wide as moons.

"A-alpha," he gasped, his lips brushing mine when he spoke. I smelled his omega scent start to filter into the air and growled.

"Fuck," he cried weakly and I lost it. I growled, moving my hands to his hips. I stepped back, pulling him with me. He looked at me wide-eyed until I flipped him around. I pushed him down on the table and he pushed himself back up. I leaned over him, pulling at his elbows so he would fall back down onto the table.

"Erwin! What the fuck- _fuck, oh fuck, alpha_." His cries turned into moans as I finally – _finally _– latched my mouth onto his scent gland. He whimpered for me and I thanked whatever god watched over my miserable little gay life that he was wearing the shirt that gave so much access to his neck. I sucked on it and he shook beneath me.

"_Erwin_," He cried out.

Levi POV

What the actual fuck was I doing? Erwin was on top of me – _Erwin_, for fuck's sakes. The alpha that I said would never, ever have my omega ass. I just…the way he so causally looked over my body during the meeting had affected my judgment. I could see him eyeing my scent gland, and I was reminded of the all times he had made my hole dampen.

My legs started to shake and I felt the omega weakness start to take over. I closed my eyes and tried to swallow down the panic the rose up in me. I wanted to fuck Erwin. I wanted to enjoy sex. I was cursed from birth by being an omega, though. That made me weak when I was horny. And I could never be weak.

Erwin manhandled me harder while licking and sucking on my scent gland. He brought one of his hands up to undo my pants and the other roughly shoved up my shirt. I whimpered, not knowing what to do. I didn't want the pleasure of what he was doing to me to stop, but I also could not allow this to happen.

He paused in his sucking on my scent gland only to bend down to pull my pants down my shaking legs. He reached up and tugged down my underwear, as well. I shook hard, my scent gland pounding. His sucking had brought so much blood to it, and that, coupled with his turning me on, made it pour out my mating pheromones.

The omega weakness came on stronger now, demanding that I submit to this powerful alpha and take his knot. I struggled with myself. I wanted it, but I couldn't have it. I couldn't _allow _myself to have it.

"N-no." I whimpered quietly as he kissed his way back up my spine to get to my scent gland again. My arms were too weak to hold me up and I laid with my hands and chest pressed flush against the table. My head was twisted to the right and the table was hard against my face.

He pressed his large form over me again and latched back onto my scent gland. He reached around me and grabbed my hard cock in his large hands. The warmth shot through me and my hips jerked sharply. The pleasure was extraordinary and I blushed from the wanton noises that came from my mouth. I hardly recognized my own voice.

_Am I really going to be Erwin's bitch_? I thought to myself.

"N-no." I whispered a little louder. I wanted to say 'yes'. I wanted to fucking _scream _it. I wanted to scream it so loud my throat went raw as he pounded me into this shitty little table. I wanted to fucking break this shitty little table. But those where all physical wants, and I did not give into physical wants.

"No." I said a little louder. He paused. I had to get him off my scent gland, and _now. _

"What?" He asked. "I didn't hear you."

It was probably because my face was against the table and I was shaking so badly that he couldn't hear me. He wasn't on my scent gland now, so I had a chance to think. His hand was still on my dick, though, pumping up and down gently and slowly, sweetly even.

"No." I said again quietly, hoping he heard me know that he was listening. He froze with his huge hand still holding my cock.

"You're saying 'no'?" He asked, his tone making it clear he was shocked, and confused.

I was quiet, panting against the table and resisting the urge to buck into his hand. I couldn't talk right now, my head was too swimming and my scent gland was crying out for him to bite it and claim me as his mate.

He waited a moment, then removed his hands from me. It was suddenly very cold.

I stayed there, not moving from still being weak and so embarrassed I wanted to puke. I was on full display, and I couldn't move. He was quiet, probably looking me up and down and focusing on the slick dripping off my hole. My body didn't feel shame, but my mind sure did. I wanted to be strong at all times. I was humanity's strongest. I had to be strong to protect those I cared about so I wouldn't lose anyone else. I thought about the battles I had been in, and how I had lost so many people, and my strength came back a little. The gory thoughts had cut through the haze of omega lust like a bloody razor.

"Get out!" I barked at him.

"Levi-" He moved towards me. In my vulnerable position, I snarled. He froze.

I pushed myself up and felt dizzy as I came to my full height again. My shirt fell back down my body from where it had been pushed up. It felt way too hot and my dizziness increased. This was against instinct, and my body didn't like it. My body would love to climb on top of the table, face down and ass up to present myself as an omega fuck toy for the Alpha.

"Get out." I said shakily. I reached down with still trembling fingers and pulled my underwear back up. I ignored the wetness that seeped into the fabric immediately. I grabbed my pants and tried to button them back up, but kept slipping with the button.

"Let me help-" He said, reaching forward. I snarled deeper than I had ever snarled at him. I felt the snarl vibrate from my chest and rip out of my throat it was so violent. His hands shot back and he stared at me. My eyes left my pathetic attempts to redress myself and I glared hard at him.

"Out," I spat at him.

"Levi-" He started.

"I fucking hate alphas, and I fucking hate you, Erwin Smith." I hissed at him without thinking. His jaw tensed and I went back to trying to button my pants. I pretended not to care as he spun on his heels and walked away. I pretended not to care when he opened the door and walked out. I pretended not to care when he slammed it behind him. But I did. I did care.

"Fucking hell." I whispered as I slipped around with the button. I cared way too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Nanaba is male in this fic :D

* * *

Levi POV

To say things were tense between Erwin and I was like saying the sun was hot or that water was wet or that Hanje orgasms when they make a new titan discovery. Hanje picked up on it easily and came to mediate between us, requesting a meeting with the both of us. We thought it was about the titan brat. It was about my omega ass.

"What's going on between us is none of your business, Hanje." I hissed.

"It is if it's going to affect the way we work. Obviously whatever is going on between you two is serious." They pushed up their glasses and looked between us.

"I have to agree with Levi here, Hanje." Erwin sipped on his tea calmly. "There's nothing going on between Levi and me, and even if there was, it would stay between Levi and me."

Fucker. I hated how he could be so calm and collected. I thought back to his fevered looks and wild touches on my body. Maybe he wasn't always so calm and collected, after all. It gave me a strange sort of thrill to know that I could make him fall apart like that.

I had power over him when I teased him. It was a wonderful feeling to finally have control over an alpha. I had considered purposefully playing with him. So long as I kept in control and didn't let my omega side take over, I could do what I wanted.

I leaned back in my chair, stretching my legs out in front of me. I noticed Erwin's eyes look them up and down. I had to stop myself from smirking at the hungry look in his eyes.

"You know, Hange," I said, ignoring Erwin's looking at me, "I don't know where you got the idea that something was going on between us."

I reached up and tugged at my cravat. I let it fall loose on either side on my neck and started to unbutton my shirt. Erwin watched my every movement carefully and Hanje raised an eyebrow at my behavior.

"What? It's just so warm in here. Quite strange for the season, if you ask me." I unbuttoned it a quarter of the way down, stopping just before I reached the button that would reveal my nipples.

"Levi, it's obvious from the way you two interact." They sipped at their tea. "You two should just fuck and get it over with."

"Hanje," Erwin said, snapping out of his lustful stare and running a hand through his perfect hair. He went back into commander mode and addressed Hanje with his head held high. "Just because Levi is an unmated omega, and I am an unmated alpha, that doesn't mean that we are going to mate."

"Exactly." I said, casually stretching my neck and showing my scent gland to Erwin. He wasn't paying attention, though, still focusing on Hanje.

"So, you don't want him?" Hanje asked Erwin. They seemed to have a silent communication. I bristled. How dare Erwin ignore my when I was teasing him. How dare they talk about me like I wasn't in the room!

"I'm right here, you little shits."

"Whether or not I want him is not what's important. My feelings for him don't matter, at all. Levi has made it very clear on a number of occasions that he does not wish to pursue a relationship with me. We are Commander and Captain and that is all." Erwin said diplomatically. If I was honest with myself, hearing him speak in that strong tone that he used in the court room to save that brat made me a little horny.

Then, he ruined it by opening his mouth again.

"In fact, I've been looking at another omega." He smiled and put his hands on the table.

"What?" I said, almost dropping my tea.

"Really? That's great, Erwin!" Hanje cheered, giving him a friendly smack on the back.

"Who?" I tried not to growl the question. I felt a strange emotion curl up inside of me. I couldn't name it, but I didn't like it.

"Nanaba," He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at us. "He's really been catching my eye lately. He's a strong soldier, and he's loyal. He's smart and funny. He's really attractive, too."

No. No. No. Erwin was supposed to praise me like that. He could talk about how smart and strong Nanaba was all day long, but _attractive._ No. That's me. I'm the one who Erwin's supposed to be thinking about in his lust filled nights alone. Not. Fucking. Nanaba.

"Oh? You like blondes?" Hanje teased.

"I don't discriminate based on hair color, Hanje!" Erwin laughed. "I think he's been responding to my flirting, too."

"Oh?" Hanje asked. It was a silly question. Of course, Nanaba wanted Erwin. Erwin could have practically any omega he wanted. He was the definition of alpha perfection.

"When we're flirting, I send some of my pheromones his way, and so far, he's sent his omega ones back." Erwin's eyes flicked over to mine. "He's a tempting little omega."

I figured out what I was feeling in that moment. Jealously. I, Humanity's Strongest, was jealous of an inferior. Jealous of an alpha's attention. Jealous of _Erwin's_ attention. Disgusting. I looked at Erwin's waiting face. Was he waiting for me to have an outburst? To get on my hands and knees and beg him to take me over Nanaba? Promise to submit to him like the omega I was and promise to do it better than Nanaba ever could? Too bad. I'm done. It was fun teasing him and feeling the thrill of power over an alpha, but now there was another omega in the mix. The whole dynamic of what was happening has changed. Fuck Erwin for being an alpha, and fuck him for ruining my fun.

"I'm very happy for you and him. Now, if you'll excuse me, that brat has been without me for too long. He's probably making a mess." I stood up swiftly, not bothering to push in my chair and darted out of the room.

"Levi!" Erwin called while Hanje cackled in the background. I made my way down to the basement where the most recent Alpha shit stain on my life was being held. I buttoned my shirt and tied my cravat on the way there.

"Captain!" Erd and Gunter saluted me as I came into sight.

"Dismissed." I said, plopping down in the chair outside of Eren's cell. He was in the cell, looking at me wide-eyed.

"But, sir, we have orders to guard Eren until-" Erd started.

"And who did those orders come from?" I didn't even look at the beta.

"You, sir," Gunter, an alpha, said.

"Exactly. Fuck off. Go fuck all the omegas in the building, since that seems to be the only thing you alphas want." I sneered, glaring at Eren. He winced.

"Yes, sir!" Gunter and Erd called. They hurried out of the room and it was just me and that brat.

I hoped for quiet. I just needed a place to think, and I usually did my best thinking while staring at Eren through his bars. I pretended that it wasn't because he was an alpha I had control over, but it was. I was just thinking about whether or not I should talk to Nanaba, just to find out what kind of person he was, when the fucking titan spoke.

"You know," he joked, "fucking 'every omega in the building' includes you."

I had my hands on the bars of his cell in the blink of an eye. He jerked back. His alpha scent flared for a moment before he stifled it. Good. I wouldn't have that shit going down. I don't care that releasing his scent was a natural reaction to being afraid. He would keep that shit under lock and key when I was around or I would beat his scent gland out of him.

"You think that's funny?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes?" He said nervously. "I just want to cheer you up. You're scary when you're angry."

"Good." I moved back to my chair.

"Wanna-" He started, but gulped when he saw my glare.

"Do I want to what?" I crossed my arms. "Fuck? Is that what you were gonna say?"

"No! Levi-" He sat forward on the bed.

"Captain! I am Captain to you. And, no, brat. I would never fuck a shit like you."

"Captain! I was going to ask if you wanted to talk about it!" Eren sat on the edge of the bed, so close to the bars that he could stick his hand though. I would swiftly remove it if he tried, though.

"What makes you think that I would ever confide in you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, it's pretty clear you are having alpha problems. I'm an alpha. Maybe I can help." He looked down, and I liked the submissive gesture. "I just want to help Captain."

"The only alpha problems I'm having is that alphas exist."

He winced. "Geez, Erwin sure fucked up." He grumbled.

"What the fuck was that about Erwin?" How much did this brat know?

"Look, Captain, it's pretty obvious that Erwin is your alpha-"

"Erwin is Nanaba's alpha." I spat at him. "I'm unmated. I will stay that way until I die. Thank you very much."

"Oh," a look of understand crossed his face. "I see now. Erwin was talking about Nanaba and you got jealous."

"I suggest you stop right there before I grind you up and feed you to the titans with a giant spoon."

"Are you sure he's not just using Nanaba to make you jealous?" He said, ignoring my threats.

"No. Erwin wouldn't do that. It's childish. Besides, I don't care if Erwin wants Nanaba. He can have him."

"You should take an alpha." Eren said, looking mischievous. "See if Erwin gets jealous."

"I just said that that was childish. That's the kind of plan a brat who knows nothing of adult relationships would come up with. We have a relationship built on trust, shithead, and even if it worked and he wanted me again, our trust would be damaged." I adjusted my cravat from where I had tied it so hastily earlier. "Besides, I don't want an alpha who is only interested in me once another alpha is on me."

"I guess you're right, Captain." He hummed. "You're really smart about this, Captain."

"I'm a lot older than you. I'm no brat. I've lived through plenty of relationship drama before." I rolled my eyes as I thought about all the alphas that smelled my heat and then chased after me. They had all come to my door, wanting to mate with me. One had even brought me flowers. Like that would ever interest me. Why would anyone want to watch something beautiful slowly die and then have to clean up its dead petals?

"Captain, can I ask-?" He bit his lip.

"Stop biting that lip or I'll put a gag in you. You can't accidentally turn into a titan."

"Sorry!" He looked away from me. He didn't look like he would continue on his question.

"What is you want to know?"

"There's this omega…" He trailed off, looking at me with wide eyes.

"You want to fuck this omega?" I sighed.

"I want to be his mate! I don't just want to fuck him! I want to love him!" He sat up and gripped the bars.

"That's cute, kid." So the brat _was_ into men. I guess this meant that I would be collecting some money soon. Hanje's squad, Mike's squad, and my squad had all bet on the gender of his mate. All those who said female and non-binary would be paying those of us who said male a pretty penny tonight. Looks like drinks were on Eren's boyfriend tonight.

"Captain, please? Tell me how I can show him how much I adore him?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't ignore him for a long time then try and knot him in the god damn supply closet."

"What? I wouldn't do that to him anyway! That might hurt him, and I don't want to hurt Armin!"

I raised my eyebrows. He realized what he had said a moment later and covered his mouth with his hand.

"So, it's the blonde twink? Your childhood friend?" I asked him rudely.

"His name is Armin, not 'twink'!" He blushed and twisted his angry little fists in the blanket on the bed.

"Uh, huh, that's nice." I scowled. "Look, brat, you really want to show the twink how much you love his ass?"

"I love all of him! Not just his ass!" He grumbled.

"Just especially his ass?" I asked, all too knowingly. Alphas were animals that wanted a sweet hole to fuck. Nothing more.

"Well, it is a really nice ass." He admitted after a moment.

"That's what I thought." I ran a hand through my hair. "Treat him like a person. Don't try to do every little thing for him. We're omegas, not helpless. Don't touch him too much, or else he'll think you're just after his ass, which is probably not far from the truth-"

"I love him!"

"Alphas are beasts that just want to fuck. Hush, now, and don't interrupt again." I challenged him. "Give him soft things with your scent on them. Like your jacket. Omegas love soft things because of the nesting instinct. If you give him something soft, he'll probably sleep with it, like he would in a nest. Your scent that near to him, he'll probably figure out if he wants you or not pretty easily."

"O-oh." He let his fingers slip from the bars. "Thank you, Captain Levi. Thank you."

"Shut up," I said gruffly. Eren smiled at me and then sat back. He was quiet then, probably thinking about his omega.

"Do alphas think omegas are weak?" I asked him. He looked up at me in shock, then I saw the wheels in his mind start turning.

"Don't sit there and try to think of an answer that won't get your ass beat. I'm not going hurt you if you say yes, alphas think we're all precious daffodils made of glass."

"Well, we think you're weak, but not _that _weak." He looked scared. "Not that you personally are weak; you are Humanity's Strongest! Just that, you know, most alphas think most omegas are physically weaker."

"That's true, for the most part. I mean when an alpha fucks an omega. Omegas get weak when they are horny. Do alphas think about that when they fuck us?"

"God, no! When a horny omega is in front of us, the only thing we think about is how to please them and how to fuck them the best and-"

This was news to me.

"You think about how to please the omega?" I knew I sounded shocked, and that was because I was.

"Yeah. We want to make the omega cum just as much or more than we want to cum ourselves."

"You, the alphas, want to make us, the omegas, cum just as much as _or more than _you want to cum?"

"That's what I said, yeah." He cocked his head. "Good alphas want to love their omegas just as much as they want to fuck them."

"I'm going to be a good alpha to Armin. I'm going to cuddle him and…" I stop listening as he started to drone on about his twink crush. I thought back to all the times I had ever fucked an alpha. All those times, he had commanded me to beg him for what I wanted. Was it possible that they were just doing that so they knew how to please me? All those times with Erwin, he touched me and pleasured me while I never touched him or pleasured him. Could it be that he wanted to make me cum more than he wanted to mark me with his cum?

I would have to think about this.

"Bye." I said, standing up in the middle of his love rants.

"Oh? Where you going?" He asked.

"None of your business." I bristled.

As I walked out of the basement, I thought about everything he had said to me and everything I said to him. I found the closest scouting legion member. She looked a bit familiar.

"You, there," I grabbed the beta girl's shoulder.

"Gah! Captain Levi!" She saluted hastily.

"You know an omega by the name of Arlert?" I asked her impatiently.

"Sasha! I got some bread! Score!" A buzz cut brat barreled into the room. His arms were full of presumably stolen bread loaves.

"Captain Levi!" He called out, dropping the bread on the dirty floor and saluting.

"Shut up! Either of you know the omega Arlert?"

"Armin?" The beta boy asked. He moved closer and I smelled the girl's scent on him. Oh, boy. Looks like these two betas are messing around in addition to stealing bread. I didn't give a fuck about the bread, that wasn't my department, but I did care about them fucking.

"Yeah, Armin. You go get him and send him down to Eren."

He hesitated.

"Now," I added. He shuffled off, giving looks back behind him at Sasha.

"You," I turned on her. She gulped. "You on birth control?"

"No," she said shakily.

"Clean up these loaves and then report to Hanje Zoe for birth control." I brushed passed her.

"Yes, sir!" She called, relief all over her face.

I opened the door to leave back to my room, and took one last look back at her. She was cleaning up the bread all right… by eating it. I shuddered, thinking about the dirt on it.

"Brats are disgusting." I grumbled to myself. I thought back to Eren's answering my questions. "Brats are disgusting but sometimes useful."

I hoped he liked my present of Arlert. Erwin face popped up in my mind. Maybe I'd get a present of my own, one day.

* * *

I've noticed that in a lot of fics Levi either loves eren - like ereri love - or he hates him. I just want them to be friends in this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin POV

"Pay up, suckers!" Hanje cheered as they bounced around on one leg while pulling one boot off. The soldiers around me grumbled as they dug in their pockets for the bet money.

"Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, Jorge, Keith…" They started reading off the list of names of people who lost the bet. They handed the boot to Levi and he walked around so everyone could throw the money in the boot. I pulled out my share and tossed it in as Levi came around to me.

"I'll cover any cost that's left over for our drinks," I announced to everyone as I smiled at my Captain. Everyone cheered.

"First round's covered, guys!" Hanje lifted the boot over their head and walked into the bar with only one boot.

Levi walked in right in front of me and I watched his ass as he walked, feeling no shame.

"Hey, Erwin!" Nanaba smiled as he walked up beside me. "How are you tonight?"

Levi tensed and walked faster, taking a seat at a table far away from the doorway where Nanaba and I were.

"I'm fine tonight, Nanaba. How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm excited to be drinking with everyone, even if I lost the bet." He smiled at me and I caught scent of his omega pheromones.

"I think we all win tonight, no matter who pays for drinks, because we can be together."

"How very Commander of you, Erwin." Nanaba leaned closer to me and brushed his hand on my arm. I pushed my alpha scent towards him and he gripped my arm a little harder.

"Why don't we sit together?" He suggested.

"That sounds lovely." I lead him to a table where I would have a nice view of Levi and pulled Nanaba's seat out for him. He thanked me and took it with a blush.

I sat across from him and the other soldiers all shuffled to their tables. We all cheered as Hanje turned the boot out on the bar's surface. The bartender looked at Hanje unamused. This wasn't the first time they had done this.

Nanaba scooted closer to me and I brought my attention to him as the bartender called in other employees to pour the obscene amount of whiskey we were about to drink. I noticed Levi's eyes trained on Nanaba as Nanaba set his hands very close to mine on the table. I wondered how he felt about him, especially after he ran off after hearing that Nanaba might be my omega mate.

Hanje and some other soldiers helped the bartender out and soon they all had big trays full of whiskey for us. They walked around, giving them all out to us. No one drunk theirs yet, as we all do so together.

"Errwwwwwiiiiiinnnnnnn~!" Hanje sung, standing in the middle of the bar. "Come make a toast!"

A few others cheered for me to do as well. I reached over and squeezed Nanaba's hands before standing up and bringing my drink with me. I walked over to Hanje as everyone clapped. They leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You trying to make Levi jealous? Cause if so, it's working. He looks like he wants to pull Nanaba's tongue out of his a-"

"No, Hanje!" I whispered back harshly. They laughed as they walked to their table and sat with Levi, Mike, Olou, and Petra.

"I never thought I would say this," I began, "but thank you Soldier Yaeger for loving a man."

They all cheered and I waved them down.

"Speaking of love… I think our comradery and friendship is very important in the scouts and in life in general. I thank you all for your support and comradery in the past and I look forward to you continuing support as we move forward in this war. Tonight, let us bond over this bet booze!"

"Hellllllll yeah!" Hanje cheered. I raised my neat whiskey and they all did the same. We downed it all in one go. I enjoyed the fire curling down my throat and into my belly thoroughly.

I thought about what Hanje said as I walked back to Nanaba. I wasn't trying to make Levi jealous. I respected that he didn't want a relationship with me, so I moved on. I would always love him, but I would suppress that if I must. He didn't want me and that was fine. That didn't mean that I couldn't take another omega, though. Nanaba would make a fine mate, and he was reacting to my flirting just as I wanted.

"So, Erwin… do you like whiskey?" He trailed his finger over the rim of his glass.

"Occasionally…" I smiled and leaned close to him. "Do you?"

"Mmmmm…I prefer sweeter things." He fluttered his eyelashes at me.

"Can I get you a cocktail then? Something fruity?" I offered.

"Trying to get me drunk?" He joked.

"No, I'm not trying anything. I'm just trying to give you something you'd like."

"I can think of a few things I'd like." He purred to me, "I'll take an orange vodka cocktail, to start, though."

"I'll be right back," I touched his shoulder as I pushed up my chair and walked to the bar. There was a small crowd there getting second drinks, but he saw me standing there and attended to me first.

"Two orange vodka cocktails, my good man." I nodded at him.

"Right away, Commander." He said.

"Hey, Erwin," an alpha scout named Keiji from Hanje's squad got my attention as I waited. His cat like eyes appraised me, another alpha, carefully before approaching further.

"Keiji," I greeted, "How can I help you?" We never spoke, so I knew he must want something.

"What's Levi's favorite drink?" He asked. I felt anger flare deep inside me and my alpha scent shot out before I quickly suppressed it. A few other alphas standing around responded with their own pheromones before they could help it. An omega working the bar in the midst of this dropped the drink she was holding and shivered. Her scent came to us and I ignored it, though two alphas near us rushed over to her aid.

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"I want to give it to him, obviously." He cocked his head. "He's a scrumptious unmated omega."

I swallowed against the growl in my throat. I was tempted to tell him Levi's least favorite drink, but that was childish.

"He enjoys nearly anything hard and neat."

"I'll give him something hard and neat, if you know what I'm saying." He winked at me. "I've always had such a thing for small, dark haired boys." He looked over where Levi was sitting, looking bored while Hanje bounced up and down beside of him excitedly.

"Levi is a man, not a boy. He's 34. He's also not a toy to play with. Please, respect Humanity's Strongest, my Captain, and do not speak about him so rudely."

"I'm sorry, Commander. I just thought as an alpha yourself, you would appreciate the humor-"

"I don't," I said stiffly as I took the drinks the omega woman handed to me.

I brushed past him and sat with Nanaba again.

"Things looked a little heated there when you alphas started with your pheromones." He commented. "What was that about?"

"How did you know we let our scents loose? You're too far away to smell it."

"That omega was shivering and looking around like she was wanting to be gangbanged in the middle of the bar." He snorted.

"Ah, well, that alpha, Keiji, made a comment about my Captain I didn't like." I smudged the truth just a bit. I released my scent when he asked about the drinks, not exactly when he made his comment. "I had to remind him that I am protective over my friends."

"I'm sure Levi can handle himself." Nanaba sipped his drink. "When you say that you're protective of your friends…I wonder?"

"Yes?" I asked, trying to look into his eyes and not look over to Keiji carrying that drink over to Levi.

"Does that include me?" Nanaba put his hand on my shoulder.

"It does, of course."

"So…you consider me a friend? Because Hanje told me something interesting…" Nanaba slid his hand down from my shoulder to my hand.

"What did Hanje say?" I said, smelling Levi as he brushed past me with Keiji and sat at an empty table in my line of sight. Levi and Keiji sat close together and Levi looked in my eyes as Keiji leaned close to him.

"They said you might want me as your omega." Nanaba stroked my hand with his thumb. I ripped my eyes away from Levi and Keiji and focused on Nanaba's kind look.

"Want to go outside and drink these on the porch? The stars are beautiful." I smiled.

"That sounds romantic." He stood up, pulling on his coat and I did the same. I held my drink in one hand and put the other on my waist, offering my arm to him. He slipped his hand into my arm.

"Such a gentleman," He cooed.

The night was just right outside. I tried to focus on Nanaba, but my mind started to drift to Levi. I didn't really want to be out here, but I wanted to give Levi his privacy with that other alpha. He didn't want me and that was fine. He could be with Keiji if that made him happy.

"Erwin, you seemed a little distracted," Nanaba set his empty glass on the porch rail. I had barely touched mine.

"I'm sorry, Nanaba." I pushed my glass toward him, "Please, have my drink."

"You really are trying to get me drunk." He wrapped his arms around me and I looked down at him in surprise. "You know, if you want our mouths to touch, you don't have to do it indirectly through silly glasses."

He kissed me gently. I accepted the kiss eagerly and tasted the orange on his tongue. His omega scent washed over me and my animal side stirred. I growled into his mouth and pushed him up against the wall of the bar. I moved down to his scent gland, loving the feeling of an omega freely returning my affection.

"_Oh, alpha_," He purred to me, wrapping his legs around me. I slipped my hands around to his ass and held him up. I rocked my hips up into him.

_God, I wished this was Levi._

Levi POV

"So, Erwin told me you liked it hard and neat. So, here's the neat," A little shit set a glass of brandy in front of me, "and I'll give you the hard later."

He winked at me.

"Oh, my god, Levi! Keiji wants you!" Hanje squealed. The others at the table stared as this shitty alpha winked at me.

"Shove that glass so far up your ass that you shit out your mouth." I didn't even look at him.

"Why don't we talk over there?" He leaned on the table.

"I'd rather undergo one of Hanje's titan experiments." I glared up at him.

"It's not like you're mated, Levi. What's holding you back?" He looked over at Erwin getting lovey-dovey with Nanaba. "Erwin?"

"Oh, shit." Petra whispered.

"Oh, no he didn't." Hanje added.

I looked over at Erwin, then back to this intrusive alpha. "Five minutes."

I walked past Erwin and Nanaba with Keiji on my heel, smiling like an idiot. My heat was coming up in two weeks and I thought I would try it this time with an alpha. Keiji was an alpha, and he wasn't unattractive. Not that it mattered, they all look the same when your face is down and your ass is up. So long as he didn't open that horrible mouth of his, I might let him fuck me.

My heat was the one time I didn't think about my omega weakness. That was why I always locked myself away when I felt it building and stayed locked away until it was through. That way I was forced to handle it myself and no alpha would pound me. However, with the recent developments with Erwin… I wanted to try to fuck. Really try to let it happen. My hand wasn't enough anymore. I could only jack off and finger myself to a certain point.

"So, Levi, how are you tonight?" He leaned in close and tested my scent. I downed the drink he brought me and I saw his eyes widen.

"Want another?" He asked eagerly, thinking about getting me drunk and fucking me.

"Skip the shit. You want to fuck me, and I'm thinking about letting you." I didn't even look at him, focusing instead on Erwin's eyes as he looked over Keiji and me in surprise.

"Mmmm, I like that directness. You sound like a power bottom. So long as you submit like a good boy, I'll take care of you."

"If we fuck, you have to not say a word." I watched Erwin and Nanaba get up and put their jackets back on. Where the hell was he going with Erwin?

"I won't tell a soul, though they could probably smell me on you. I have a very heavy alpha scent." He puffed out his chest and flared his scent to me. It was nothing compared to Erwin's.

"No, you don't." I watched Erwin and Nanaba walk outside. Fuckers. "I mean you don't say a word during."

"No talking during the fucking?" He looked a bit surprised. "Dirty talk is my thing, though! It makes all the omegas wet."

"Wet from pissing themselves with laughter maybe," I grumbled. "No talking."

"You think I can't make you wet?"

"I actually think you couldn't, shit head, but I might give you a chance to fuck me when I'm in heat and already wet." I was pushing him away with my words, and I knew it was because he wasn't the one I actually wanted.

"Is that so? I bet I can make you wet and submissive like the little bitch you are even when you aren't in your heat." He put his hand on my thigh.

"I will cut that hand off and feed it to you if it is not off of me right now." I let loose an omega snarl that had nearly everyone in the bar staring at us. He jerked away his hand.

"I thought you wanted me to touch you." His scent clouded over me. He was pushing it on me in response to my snarl.

"I've changed my mind. I'll find someone who is deserving of my heat." I stood up roughly, snarling again as he tried to grab at me.

Erwin was the only one I wanted and I was going to dance around him no longer. Fuck the omega weakness. Fuck my panic. Fuck Keiji. Fuck Nanaba. Most importantly, though, fuck Erwin Smith for being so perfect. I stormed out of the bar and turned to where I had last saw Erwin and Nanaba.

I was ready to confess to Erwin, but he wasn't there. Nanaba was absent as well. The only thing that was there was their lingering mating scents in the night air.


	6. Chapter 6

feel the need to clarify that Levi isn't a virgin. He's fucked other alphas before, just a long time ago. His aversion to the omega weakness built up more and more over the years. Now he panics at it.

* * *

Erwin POV

So fucking warm. His skin was so fucking warm. I rubbed my hands up and down his toned stomach under his shirt, loving the way he whimpered and arched his back.

"_Alpha_," He moaned, pushing his flesh against mine. I smelled his scent heavy in the air, mixing with my own. I growled into his scent gland, my instincts tells me to pull my lips back and sink into the soft flesh there. My head told me not to mate him because it was too soon in our relationship. My heart told me that he was the wrong omega.

However, Nanaba was soft and warm and willing. That counted a lot in his favor, along with all the other things I admired about him. Of course, all the things I liked about Nanaba went double for Levi. Levi didn't want me, though. That was perfectly acceptable. It was his choice, and though I wished he would have chosen me, I can't control him nor do I want to.

Levi reminded me of a sleek, black cat. He was picky and moody and, above all else, independent. I liked him like that. If I mated him, I would not seek to take away his independence, just to share a life with him. I admired his fighting spirit and the way he made his own way. Ever since I saw him in the underground, I had respected him. I just wanted him in a happy, healthy relationship with a partner who respected him and loved him. If that was Keiji, good. If that was me, even better.

"_Mike!"_ Nanaba pushed his hips roughly against mine and I felt a spark of pleasure come through me. I moaned before I processed what he had said.

"Mike?" I said, taking my hands off of him. What in the hell did Mike have to do with this?

"Huh?" Nanaba's hooded eyes looked at me lazily, his body pumping out pleasure from his scent gland.

"Mike? You said Mike." I tried to swallow down the growl that was building in my throat at the thought of another alpha while my own alpha urges were pumping.

"Oh, don't act like you aren't thinking about Levi right now." He whispered to me harshly, staring me down with his dilated pupils.

"You are actually interested in Mike?" I put my hands on his thighs. "Get down."

He untangled his legs and stood down on them. I noticed he swayed a bit and I held him by the waist. He took it as a sign to continue. His face came up toward mine, his lips parted expectantly, and I leaned away.

"Look," He frowned. "I can't have the alpha I want and you can't have the omega you want. Let's spend one satisfying night together with our eyes closed and forget about it."

"You want me to fuck you in order to satisfy your craving for _Mike_?" I asked, my horniness quickly fading away.

"You can satisfy your craving for Levi." Nanaba reached out his hand and rubbed where my erection was straining against my pants. I hissed, my instincts telling me to pound him against the wall no matter who's name he yells, but my head telling me to get out of there before I do something I would regret.

"I can't just fuck any omega and forget about Levi." I pinned his wrists to the wall behind us so he couldn't feel me.

"How do you know? Have you tried? I've been with several 'Mikes', each better than the last." He pulled his leg up and rubbed his thigh against my erection. I squeezed his wrists.

"I'm sorry that you – _fuck, quit it, Nanaba,_" I struggled against my own pleasure. "I'm sorry that you feel that way but I'm not interested in being anyone's substitute."

"You-" Nanaba started, but was cut off my someone coming outside. My blood went cold as I pictured Levi coming out here and seeing this messed up situation, but it was just another scout, stumbling off the porch.

"Get some, Commander Eyebrows," he gave Nanaba and me a sloppy salute and then laughed.

"I've got to go," I let go of Nanaba, quickly stepping back.

"So you are just going to leave me all wet?" He looked shocked. "I'm an unmated omega who's wet and you, an alpha, are just going to leave me?"

"We're not animals!" I snapped, dashing off of the porch and ignoring Nanaba's angry shouts behind me. I had to get away from here. I had to control my urges and stop myself before I went back to him.

The officer's quarters were empty, as everyone else was still having a good time, and I was thankful for that. I reeked of pheromones and I was half hard. It wasn't exactly a good time for a meeting with a coworker. Unless that coworker was a certain dark haired Captain…

Thinking about Levi reminded me of my problem in my pants. I had to take care of this somehow. I paused in front of my door, thinking about going about my usual routine of jacking off to Levi in my bed, but decided against it. I was covered in smells of Nanaba that I didn't exactly want in my room. I decided a shower was the best way to go instead.

I slipped into the bathroom, looking around and making sure no one was there before going into one of the shower stalls. I started the shower up, turning it to an acceptable temperature before angrily kicking out of my clothes. Nanaba's omega pheromones were all over them and my skin. That needed to change.

My cock was already dripping precum, so I didn't waste any time at all in stepping in to the spray and washing off Nanaba's scent. I scrubbed at everything until it was pink, feeling the need to rid myself of the pheromones before starting my fantasy of Levi. I had several ones I kept in the back of mind for this very purpose, and they all varied widely. In one I take him roughly against a tree after our clothes get torn off during a training exercise. (I knew that would never happen, but it was a fantasy so I forgave myself for it). In another I tie him up in my bed and ravish him all throughout his heat. In my old favorite, he and I mate, including biting scent glands, in my bed. However, due to recent events, I had a new favorite. It always started out the same…

_We were back in the room where we had that meeting. He was back in that god damn black shirt with his scent gland exposed. I pushed him down like I had done before and leaned over him, pulling up his shirt and pulling down his pants. I played with his hard cock while sucking hard on his gland, and this time he didn't order me away. _

"_Alpha!" He thrust into my hand. _

I rubbed my thumb over my head and shivered. I let the hot water wash over me and pretended the warmth was from Levi's body. I leaned back against the wall of the shower and moved slowly on my cock, biting my lip to keep from moaning. I went in time with Levi's hips in my fantasy, moving faster as he became more frenzied.

"_What do you need, Omega?" I kissed down his spine. "Need something in your sweet little hole?" _

"_Fuck, Alpha! Just fuck me!" He ordered me. His legs began to shake and I knew he was getting weak now. His omega weakness drove my alpha senses into overdrive. I took my hand away from his cock and he whimpered. _

"_Up on the table." I commanded, my voice low and rough. He made no move to get on the table and I slapped at his thigh. His breath hitched before he gave a long, low moan that made me strain harder against my pants. He gave me an omega whine and wiggled his ass at me. _

"_You want a spanking?" I said, rubbing my large hands over his ass. He trembled and I could see the slick leaking out of his hole now. _

"_Yes, Alpha." His voice was low and filled with lust. I rubbed all over his ass and thighs, teasing him. _

"_I'll give you one next time if you are a good boy this time." I purred to him, smacking him teasingly on the back of the thigh. "Up on the table. Present." _

_I held his pants as he climbed up on the table so they would come off. He got on all fours, then laid his chest down and spread his legs wide. His arms were stretched out in front of him, his nails digging into the wood of the table. He was in the typical omega presenting prose and I drank it in with my eyes. _

"Hhhnnnggg," I was going to cum already and I hadn't even fucked Levi in my head. God. I had it bad for this omega. "Levi!" My hips thrusts sharply into my hand and I chanted his name lovingly.

_I unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock, coming up behind him. I rubbed the tip over his dripping hole and he cried out, pushing back on me. _

"_Fuck me!" He said, quivering all over. I snapped my hips forward, sinking myself into his silky heat suddenly. He threw his head back and screamed my name. _

"_Erwin!"_

I painted the tile with my cum, panting heavily. Fucking hell, that was the quickest I had cum in a while. Most of the time I got at least to the part of the fantasy when I knotted him. I leaned heavily against the shower wall and watched my cum slide down slowly. I tilted my head back until the back of my head hit the tile. "I'm so fucked."

Eren POV – During the bar party

When the door opened again, I thought it was my new guard. I didn't move from where I was laying on the bed. I had gone through so many guards I was beginning to not care anymore.

"Eren?" His gentle voice came to my ears. I bolted upright. Armin was standing at my bars, looking in on me. Out of habit, I tested his scent. So sweet, so tempting…

"Armin!" I hurried to the foot of the bed and reached through the bars. I just wanted to touch him. He held his hands up and we linked fingers, my larger, tan hands contrasting against his small pale ones. I just held his hands like that for a moment, trying to will away the bars between us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, looking at his blushing face. He had his blond hair tucked behind one ear so I could see the little dusting of golden freckles on his cheek.

"Captain Levi sent Sasha and Connie to send me down here. I don't know why…" He squeezed my hands. "Do you?"

"No," I lied. He sent him down here because of what I had said earlier. I didn't know what I could ever do to repay Captain, but I would try. I would clean anything he wanted me to, over and over until he was happy.

"Is there some way I can get in here?" He said, looking to the keys on the hook next to the cell.

"Grab those. I'll show you which one it is." I let go of his hands and he snatched the keys. He passed them through the bars and I let our hands brush as I took them from him.

I flipped through the keys quickly until I found the one marked '5', which unlocked the fifth cell from the door, my cell.

"This one," I handed it to him. He nodded and unlocked the cell. My heart jumped up into my throat as I heard the door creak open. Armin was coming in. Armin was going to be in my cell. We were going to be alone. My mind was quickly going into the gutter.

I pulled him roughly into my arms as soon he stepped in. There was a loud clatter as he dropped the keys on the ground to hug me back.

"Eren!" He buried his face in my chest when I kissed the top of his head. I sniffed at it, checking his omega scent. I let just a bit of my own alpha scent loose and he pulled away from me, blushing and stuttering.

"You okay?" I asked him. I didn't want to fuck this up.

"Yeah. I just- Never mind. How are you? You are the one who's in this cell." He gestured around. "Have they been hurting you or anything?"

"No. I'm fine." I sat on the bed and patted the space beside me. He slid off his boots and set them near mine before hopping over the bed.

"Geez! This floor is freezing!" He jumped on the bed and pulled his legs up to rub his toes.

"_Give him soft things with your scent on them. Like your jacket. Omegas love soft things because of the nesting instinct. If you give him something soft, he'll probably sleep with it, like he would in a nest. Your scent that near to him, he'll probably figure out if he wants you or not pretty easily."_ I remembered the Captain's words.

"Here!" I said, excitedly taking my shirt off the back of my neck. I didn't have my scouting legion jacket, so it had to be my shirt. It was soft and full of my scent.

"Eren! Keep your clothes on!" He looked at me shocked.

"It's warm!" I folded it lengthwise and pressed it to chilly toes.

"You don't have to take off your shirt!" He covered his eyes. I wondered if I had done something wrong. I pulled my hands back from his feet, leaving the shirt there.

"I mean, I'm not cold." I paused. What was bothering him? "You don't have to cover your eyes. You've seen my shirtless plenty of times."

"Yeah, but that was different!" He whispered harshly.

"How?"

"I'm going into heat soon!" He admitted, shrinking away from me. I saw his cheeks get even redder under his hands.

"Hey," I said gently, "you okay? Any alphas been giving you shit? Mikasa can handle them."

He peeked at me though his hands. His eyes darted around my chest before he closed them. "The alphas are pretty much leaving me alone because of Mikasa. Which is okay, I guess."

"Okay?"

"I mean, I'm going to have trouble finding a mate." He put his hands down and opened his eyes. He looked at me for a second before looking down. "The list of Mikasa approved alphas is pretty short."

"And Eren approved." I grabbed his hands and held them. "I'm protective over you, too."

He looked me over for a second before he bit his lip. His eyes focused on my lips and I saw it as my chance. I leaned quickly forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. He squeaked in surprise and I pulled back quickly, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"You missed." He whispered and I smelled his omega scent come through to me clearly now. My eyes shot up to his and he smiled at me gently, his face flushed. He didn't have to tell me again. I pulled my hands out of his and stroked his face as I pecked him on the lips over and over. I didn't want to go too far and push him away.

It was when I brought one hand down to his scent gland that things got heated. He gasped and pushed his mouth firmly against mine. His scent got thicker and made my brain feel fuzzy. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him, my instincts to mate overriding my hesitation and virgin fumbling. I threaded my hand into his hair and pulled his neck to the side so I could get to his scent gland.

"_Eren,_" he moaned and I felt every syllable shiver down my spine. My heart beat picked up and I felt the intense need to bite him. I had to bite him, rub him, cum on him, cum in him, scent him, and mark him.

I growled, my body producing a sound that I had never made before. He responded with a sound that I had never heard before. An omega whine. The sound that captured the attention of the alpha so that the omega could release their scent to being the mating. God, the sound made my chest vibrate with an even louder growl and I pushed off of him in order to grab at his clothes.

"Can I take these off you?" I asked for consent.

"Yes," he stroked my face gently. "Take them off, Alpha."

The way he said my name made me sure that he would be the death of me. A death I would gladly die.

* * *

*screams about having ideas for transman! armin x jean fic and a cat! Levi x eren fic and a ABO ACWNR Eruri and a Eruriren serial killer au* *screams louder about wanting to make a archer x snk crossover for my sister and a tokyo ghoul x snk crossover for my boyfriend* *screams the loudest about having the first chapter of basically all of these fics ready but not wanting to have 20 open fanfics at once*

\- can I just write a million trans and/or ABO aus? Can I? just every pairing and every character and miowfoiqnqlnlksnvonepoqgomqkfmlkesmvkmpoenwgpiwe I'm a transman and ABO loving trash


	7. Chapter 7

Just a short chapter for coping! Also, this story is almost done. Yay! (Now if only I could finish all my others)

* * *

Eren POV

"You're the sweetest thing I have ever had the pleasure of looking at." I cooed to my omega, his sweaty skin pressed against mine.

"You're so sappy now." Armin chuckled, stretching his little body out against mine and laying on my chest.

"I'm happy, okay?" As far as I was concerned, there wasn't a reason in the world for me to be unhappy. Not the titans. Not the war. Not the cell bed we were in. Nothing. None of it mattered because Armin had mated with me and I was basking in the after-glow of our love making.

"Because of me?" He asked, his head tilting up from on my chest to look at me.

"Do you even need to ask?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight. I whispered to myself, "Thank you, Captain."

"Actually, my name is Armin." He pinched my nipple and I yelped.

"I didn't mean it like that! I wasn't thinking about another omega while fucking you! I was just-" I sighed deeply. "Captain is an omega and so I asked him for advice on the best way to show you affection."

"Eren!" Armin chuckled. "You silly alpha! You don't need any special way to show me affection. I love you for you. I have for a very long time, and no advice from Captain Levi is going to make or break this relationship."

"Maybe." I hummed. "But it sure as hell sped it up."

"Explain, please."

"He mentioned that you might enjoy having something soft with my scent on it. That was the reason why I took off my shirt."

"The naked chest did help, but it was mostly your proximity…" Armin rubbed over my chest before he made one of his 'discovery' noises. "Oh!"

"What is it, darlin'?"

"Captain must have sent me down here for you! But why?" He pushed his body up on his elbows and looked at me curiously with his head cocked to the side a bit. I tucked his soft blond hair behind his ear and ran my thumb over the feather light scattering of freckles on his upper cheek.

"No idea. But I will find a way to thank him, and in a major way, too."

"Maybe think of a way to get Erwin to make a move on him."

"They really need to fuck." I nodded.

"Agreed." Armin hummed.

Levi POV

Fine. I was just fine with this. Completely and 100% fine. Who cares if Erwin wants to get his wick dipped in Nanaba? Not me, that's who. Fine. Just fine with it.

I stormed off of the porch and headed straight for the officers' quarters. I was suddenly not feeling very well and I thought it would be best if I just went to bed early.

"The world hates me and I hate it." I grumbled as I past Erwin's room. I hoped he wouldn't bring Nanaba back here tonight. My room was only a little down and across the hall and I would _not_ listen to them fucking all night.

"If I had to listen to _that_, I'd fucking snap. I'd rip Erwin's dick out of Nanaba and tie it in a bow. That'll show hi- _Oh!_" I froze as soon as it hit. _That scent. _My mouth started watering as a shiver worked its way up my whole body. I felt overheated and chilled at the same time. _Erwin._

My eyes shifted over to the door that Erwin's scent was pouring out of. The bathroom. My legs started shaking as they carried me inside. His scent right now was more powerful than anything I had ever smelled before. It must be the scent of his alpha cum.

_Go to him. Go to him. Go to him. _

The whine left my throat before I even knew it was happening. My thoughts were hazy with lust and my limbs felt tingly.

_Need him. Need him. Need him. _

I opened the door to the bathroom before my omega weakness took hold. I sunk down onto the floor, my hole dampening and my cock pushing against my pants. I looked around and saw one shower stall had been recently in use, steam curling out from it. He didn't notice me at first, the steam from the shower blocking out my omega scent. He stood freshly out from the shower, rubbing a towel over his hair with another one loosely tied around his waist. I watched the beads of water roll down his chest and abs and the sight of that paired with the sight of his arms flexing as he dried his hair was enough for me.

"_Alpha!"_ I whined. He froze for a moment before snapping his head up to meet my eyes.

"Levi?" He let the towel from his hair fall to his shoulders. He started toward me and my heart beat climbed up my throat.

_This is it. This is it. This is it. _

"Are you okay? Did-" He started, but cut himself off with a growl when he moved out of the steam and into my scent. His eyes widened and grew darker at the same time. "_Levi."_

"_Erwin." _

_Beg him. Beg him. Beg him. _

Erwin stalked forward, eyes trained on me. Once he was close enough, I ripped the towel off of his body and kneeled before him. He tangled his fingers in my hair with a growl. My body flashed hot at the sound of it. My thighs quivered and I wondered if they would give out before I would even get a chance to taste of his cock. A bit of panic stirred in me and I pushed it down. My fear of my own biology would not ruin this. I licked my lips and looked up at him for permission.

"What do you want, my sweet omega?" He tightened his hold on me and I whimpered.

"_You." _

_Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him. _

I swallowed hard and opened my mouth. He watched me, his breathing picking up, as I licked gently at his hardening cock. It didn't take long at all for him to harden completely in front of me. I left sloppy kisses up and down his hard cock while he groaned. His pheromones poured out of him and filled up the room along with mine. My muscles trembled and I could feel the strength draining from me.

A bit of panic wormed its way back into my mind and I hesitated on the tip of his cock. I resumed my sweet licks ad gentle sucks a second later, but Erwin noticed.

"You – _oh, fuck me –_ d-don't have to." He held back from thrusting in my mouth, and I admired his strength. Most alphas would have been driven into a fucking frenzy – literally, _a frenzy of fucking- _if they had been in the same situation. But Erwin Smith was not any ordinary alpha. I gulped, letting go of his cock and sinking down onto my heels.

_I can trust him. He is no ordinary alpha. I can show him my weakness. _

"Levi, my sweet omega." He cooed, kneeling down in front of me and stroking my face. "I love you so much. You are so very precious to me."

"Alpha." I looked into his eyes, pressing my face into his hand. The words were on the tip of my tongue. I just had to fucking say them. "I-I-I," I chickened out, snapping my mouth closed. I loved him, too. I had for so damn long. I just couldn't say it. I kissed his palm, my eyes burning into his, hoping to communicate my feelings.

"I understand," He closed his eyes and sighed sweetly for me. I felt a rush of affection for him. He loved me, and not just because his dick was hard.

"I need you to fuck me, but I also need to know that once you see me like _that_, you won't think any differently of me." I begged him with my eyes.

"See you like what?" He whispered, moving his other hand to my waist, rubbing up and down.

"See me weak." I fought off the panic threatening to rise.

"You aren't weak-"

"When an omega is horny, they lose strength. Look at me, Erwin." My voice was strained. "I'm collapsed on the floor because I need your cock so badly. I'm we-" I choked on the word.

"You aren't. You're beautiful. It's not weakness; it's trust." Erwin picked me up, his arm wrapping around me and holding me close.

"Alpha." I pushed my face into his neck, smelling his scent gland. I teased it with my tongue and he shivered, a low moan working its way out of his lips.

"Let me take you to my bed." His voice was low, husky.

"Yes." I moaned. For one night, whatever happens, happens. I would let my guard fall and embrace my own body. I hoped Erwin would do the same.

* * *

I'm sorry for cutting it a bit short, but I promise a chapter of pure eruri smut ahead!


	8. Chapter 8

**so this is the end! The very first multi chapter story this little gay boy h**as ever finished!

Erwin pov

My room was so close, but it seemed like it took forever to walk there. Levi wrapped his arms around me and gave small kisses and love licks to my necks with every step I took. My heart beat faster. We both know what happened next.

I paused when I got to my door, fumbling with the knob. I didn't want to drop him because of the omega weakness, but I also wanted to get him inside and undressed as quickly as possible. Levi nipped at my neck and murmured sweetly into my his weight to one arm, my shaky fingers fought with the doorknob until it finally opened. I kicked the door closed behind me.

"You know we don't have to do any- _Fuckkk, Levi!_" He cut me off his tongue pressing insistently to my scent gland. God, the pleasure I felt when he did that was far better than any fantasy I had ever had before.

"You better get my me on that bed right now, Commander." He purred to me. I didn't need to be told twice. I laid him down on my bed and stood at the foot of it, looking over him. His black hair fanned out on my white blanket. His little red tongue darted out and licked his soft lips. His arms were stretched above his head and his legs were spread wide and waiting for me to get in between them.

"Alpha," he moaned, arching his back up. "Please."

I dropped my hands to his legs, sliding down to his boots. "Are you sure, Levi?"

"Yes." He whispered, allowing me to take off his boots. I paused, looking at his small feet and cute little toes. I held them in my hand and felt of the rough skin on the bottom and the impossibly soft skin on top. down on the floor at the foot of the bed and brought one to my face, kissing the pads of his toes.

"Oi! That tickles!" His toes wiggled a bit before he yanked his foot out of my grasp and set it flat on the bed. "Hurry up and pull my pants off."

My eyes flicked up and I saw him unbuttoning his white pants. A slight bulge had formed and a smirk pulled at my lips. He was a horny little omega, and I wouldn't keep him waiting much longer. He lifted his hips and I complied.

I realized quickly that I was seeing more skin than I should be. Levi wasn't wearing underwear. My cock throbbed looking over his sweet little cock. I licked my lips, grabbing his thighs and roughly pulling him down more toward the foot of the bed. When he was comfortably within my reach, I started kissing up his thighs.

"E-Erwin!" His breathing got heavier and heavier to closer I got. My aching cock and alpha instincts were telling me to flip him over and pound into him, but my brain knew that this might be the only chance I had to be with Levi, and I was going to savor it...and savor him. After all, he was positively delectable.

"Fuck!" He whispered harshly as I sucked the flesh of his thigh into my mouth, biting gently to mark him as mine. I didn't have permission to mark him as my mate like an alpha would typically do to an omega, but I would mark him like this. I moved all around his thighs, leaving hickeys on him.

"_Mine," _I growled as I moved up to his cock, kissing all the way up. He squirmed and panted, his shirt begining to get soaked with sweat. My own cock was hard and throbbing in between my legs, begging me to take care of it. I ignored the heat burning in my cock in order to slip Levi's head between my lips.

"Mmmmph!" He made sweet little noises as I flicked my tongue over the tip while it was in my mouth. He allowed me this for only a moment before gently rolling his hips up, pushing more of his small omega cock into my mouth. I easily took the whole thing in my mouth, sucking hard and bobbing up and down.

"_Fuck! Al-Erwin_!" He whined, reaching down and tangling his tiny, rough hands in my short hair. He tugged at it hard as his legs began to shake.

"Please!" His breathy voice tried to sit up but could only manage to raise up a few shaky inches before falling back down. "_Please_, _Alpha_! I-I can't!"

"What is it you need, Omega?" I released his cock with a pop, my spit still trailing from my lips to his hardness.

"Please, fuck me!" His voice was the tipping point. I could no longer hold myself back. I put my hands on the back of his legs and stood up, bring them up with me. His legs shook as I climbed on the bed. I bent him almost in half before reaching down and feeling his wetness.

"You want something in here, Omega?" I growled, slipping in one finger and stroking at his silky insides. "You want my knot in here?"

"_Please!" _He screamed. I wasted no time in lining up my head with his trembling hole. I rubbed myself around on it, gathering some of his dripping wetness. He moved his hips up impatiently and I flicked my eyes up to his while I pressed forward. I felt a slight resistant at the same time his gray eyes widened. Alphas were very, very large.

"Fuck!" He gasped as the head of my cock pushed fully into his tightness. I gripped his thighs hard as a shudder worked its way up my spine. The animal inside me was bursting forth. I jerked my hips forward and buried myself in him suddenly.

"_YES!" _His scream filled the room. His back arched up, nipples hard and straining against his sweat soaked white button up. I leaned over him and started pounding wildly, trying desperately to extinguish this fire burning underneath my skin.

_Finally. _

_Finally. _

_Finally. _I had the omega I so desired.

He moaned and whimpered and whined with my every rough thrust. The sound of it mixed with the sound of skin slapping on skin and his sloppy, wet noises perfectly to make the music of pure pleasure. It filled my brain and blurred my thoughts. My heart beat quick and hard and my overheated skin dripped sweat onto him.

I looked over his body and growled. He already looked wrecked. His hard cock was dripping precum all over his pink head and down to his stomach. His hot skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and already showing hints of marks that my roughness had left of him. His black hair was wild and sticking to his flushed face. His pupils were blown so wide I could barely see the slivers of his pale gray eyes.

_I did this to him. _

"_I'm- I'm gonna cum!" _His nails dug into the flesh of my arm as he gripped me. Eyes squeezing shut, his hot insides gripped me tighter and he began to shake. His back arched up and his head tipped back to exposed his beautiful neck as he released.

"_Fuck!" _He came in hot spurts all over his already ruined shirt. I stilled for a moment as his orgasm ripped through him. It left him shaking and sweaty. The sight of it made my cock throb harder inside of him.

"E-Er-" He stuttered before shuddering.

"I'm not done yet," I grunted before letting his legs go. His eyes went wide when I gripped his shirt and ripped it apart. He gasped as his buttons clattered to the floor, but I paid it no mind. Levi's hard pink nipples were finally exposed to me and I leaned down to them.

"Ahh! Ahhh!" He cried out as I nipped at his sensitive flesh. My hands slid up to his and I held him down before rocking my hips into him.

"Holy shit!" He cursed as I got harder and harder, resuming my previous rough pace. "Erwin! Fuck!"

The sight of my omega pinned beneath me was better than my wildest fantasies.

Levi POV

_Too much! It's almost too much! _

I was so sensitive after my orgasm and Erwin was almost too much. His furious pace turned my muscles to jelly. I could barely keep my feet on the bed. My softening cock ached as he slid against my prostate, trying to keep up with this new wave of pleasure that was almost painful.

"Levi," He groaned, his piercing blue eyes staring down at me.

_My alpha. My mate. Mine. _

He shifted his hips up a bit and I was suddenly more stimulated. I opened my mouth to cry out but I couldn't make a sound. I was so overstimulated I almost forgot how to breath. I held his hands as tight as I could while I shook harder and harder. I felt like I would fall off of the earth if I didn't hold onto him. I no longer even attempted to lift my hips up to meet him. I laid there and took his relentless pounding while my body buzzed with this new cruel mix of pleasure and pain.

"_I love you!" _Erwin cried out before I felt his knot begin to press against me from the inside. My eyes widened as this settled on me.

He...loves...me?

Me?

_He loves me?_

The thoughts of this paired with the overstimulation of my body was too much for me to handle and my mind went blank. He shuddered a few times and I felt his knot expanding. I felt the delicious burn of stretching and moaned softly. It pressed against me more and more and the pain turned less pleasurable and more sharp and hurting. His cum came a second later, hot and thick inside of me. He released my hands and laid down on top of me.

"Fuck." I whispered to him. "That thing hurts."

"It'll be over soon." He reassured me in between pants. Erwin's was the biggest knot I had ever taken. I had never felt so full in my life.

"_Fuck_," he hissed as a squeezed it experimentally. He was hot and big inside of me and I knew I would feel empty after he pulled out. I didn't want it to end, but after a few painful minutes, it started shrinking. He waited until it was about halfway down before trying to pull out of me.

"No." I whispered to him. "I want it." I had wanted it for too long to miss even a little bit of Erwin's knot.

"I love you." He sighed, nuzzling his sweaty face into my neck. My chest grew tight and my throat felt thick. I tried to swallow but it only made me feel worse. I could take this giant alpha plowing me roughly and splitting me open with his huge knot just fine, but _emotions. Emotions like love. _I had nonverbally indicated I loved him when we were in the shower, but that was in the heat of the moment and this was … this was different. Love now meant mating and commitment and _time. _

I couldn't understand that. I couldn't allow myself to understand that, not with all the war I've seen. That was a dangerous territory for me. Everyone I had ever loved had been taken away from me, left to die on the dirty streets of the underground or on the blood soaked battlefield outside of the walls. I was in love with him, and that was terrifying.

His knot faded too quickly yet not quickly enough. I wanted to savor this knot I had lusted after for so much times, but I also had to get away from these emotions. I wanted to be bitter at Erwin for ruining my fun by dragging love into it but I couldn't find it in my heart to be bitter at this man.

"Fuck, that was great, Levi." He kissed my neck gently while he pulled out of me. My body felt suddenly empty. His hot cum leaked out of me and a lump formed in my throat. I didn't know how to process these emotions inside of me.

He rolled over, freeing me from his weight and I felt the cold air over my bare skin. I moved my weak arm over my face. How did I get here? Covered in the cum and sweat and pheromones of the one alpha I swore I would never lay with.

_And I liked it. _

I liked the feeling of being absolutely soaked in him. I was his and I loved it. I loved him.

"I-I-" I tried to say it. He felt my hesitation and rolled over to cuddle with me.

"I know." He murmured sweetly to me. "I know you love me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have trusted me with your omega weakness."

It wasn't a question, but I tried to answer. I opened my mouth and made no sound. It was too much for me right now, so I said what I could. "Mate me."

Mating was much more than fucking. It was the biting and marking of another's scent gland. A permanent mixture of the scents. A sign to all others to back off. An oath more serious than marriage. He would be mine, body and soul and I would be his, body and soul.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure."

"Next time we are intimate, then. Or should we wait for your heat?" He hummed.

"Now."

"Now?" He asked confused. Mating was usually done during orgasm so that the pain of the biting into such sensitive flesh would be masked by the pleasure. However, I, Humanity's Strongest, could take it.

"Now." I pushed his face into my neck and felt him press his lips firmly against the gland there. He held me close and gave it gentle love licks. I groaned softly in pleasure and he pressed harder. I waited and waited and still felt no teeth. "Come on."

"The pain," he whispered.

"You just swelled up to the size of a fucking orange in my ass and _now _you're worried about pain?"

"Point taken." He mumbled. I tilted my head a bit more and made a noise of impatience.

It happened quickly, and I was not expecting it. I thought he would give me a few more kisses and licks before sinking his teeth in, but he didn't. The pain was intense and I naturally jerked away from it. He held me close to him and continued to bite down. The pain faded from sharp and intense to dull and throbbing after he had finally bitten down enough.

Afterwards, he rolled us over and bared his scent gland for me. I gave it one kiss before biting down hard. He grunted in pain before I felt his jaw tense, gritting his teeth. He stayed strong for me, though, just like I knew he would. In a matter of minutes we were cuddling together as mates.

"Erwin?" I said.

"Mate?" He said back.

"We really need to clean this up."

******He just laughed, his body rumbling against mine, and I felt my lips turn up into an actual smile.**


End file.
